Last Knight:Did I Just Bite You
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: Unable to stomach the actual last episode? Well here is my take on Last Knight, which is just the beginning.


Forever Knight

Disclaimer: All rights to these characters belong to you know who, not me, I'm just borrowing them for a while and taking them out for a stroll.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to introduce myself. I am Kathleen Russell and this is my first published Forever Knight Fanfiction. I do have another series which I am working on, and also fanfiction for other shows. But this story has been sitting in my "computer closet" for some time. I finally got around to getting it onto the net. I am hoping that it meets with the approval of Forever Knight fans. I will work on my other stories, as I can not seem to let go of this wonderful show. Well, go ahead, read, if you're brave enough.

Please let me know what you think about my story.

KR

Nick woke with a start. "How did I get here?" He mumbled to himself as he looked around his room. He was in his bed, wearing his black silk pajamas. Reaching up, he wiped the blood sweat from his brow, remembering that he had killed Natalie last night. He then remembered that Lacroix was suppose to finish him off, yet here he was.

"Natalie!" Nick ran to the clock, noting that it was late, or at the very least he hoped it was late. He came out of his bedroom. The sky light was not closed and the stars were high in the sky as was the full moon. Taking to flight, he crashed through the window of the skylight and headed for Natalie's apartment. Figuring, Lacroix would have placed her body there, making it look like a violent crime. He entered her apartment, unseen, and looked around, expecting to find her lying there on the floor. But the apartment was neat and quiet. Walking towards the bedroom, fear came over him as he locks of her hair found there on the floor near the dresser. He heard the shower and burst into the bathroom. Natalie screamed as he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "Where are they?" He said his face only inches from hers.

"Where's what?" She said trying to pull his hand away. He looked her naked body over then turned her back to him. Searching for some small clue that Lacroix had brought her across.

"Where are they?" He growled into her ear

"Nick! Please, you're hurting me." She sobbed, holding her arms up against her breast as he held her by the back of the neck, facing the wall. Sliding his hand to the small of her back, he knelt down to examine her further. "Listen to me, Nick! Listen to my heart!"

He stopped, within moments he realized her heart was beating, quite rapidly. He pulled her to face him and held her in his arms. "Oh, God, Natalie, I thought I had brought you across." She let him reassure himself that she was human. Then when she felt him relax, she suddenly pulled her knee up, swiftly hitting him in the groin. Nick yelped more in surprise than pain. She shoved him out of the way then quickly headed for her bedroom.

He grabbed her arm as she reached the bed. "What was that for?" He asked innocently.

"How dare you? How dare you come into my bathroom, and drag me out of the shower like that. Humiliating me like that! Just who the hell do you think you are?" She said as she stood there angry and gloriously naked before him. She was so angry she didn't even realize she was naked until she saw his eyes as they raked over her nude wet body. Her cheeks flamed red and a blush covered her body, as she grabbed the pillow and held it in front of her. She noticed all too quickly, that Nicks grin widened with this action.

"Maybe you better leave, Nick!" She said looking at him.

"I dreamed I had killed you. I dreamed that I took your life and had Lacroix kill me." He looked into her beautiful eyes. "I was terrified when I woke up and you were gone. I thought maybe Lacroix had brought you across and left me to mend." He grabs her by the upper arms and gently runs his thumbs up and down in a soothing fashion. "Don't you understand, with the Tracy's death," She interrupted him.

"What are you talking about? Tracy's fine. I spoke with Captain Reese 45 minutes ago. The bullet grazed her scalp and the second one was lodged 2 inches from her heart, but she's fine." She said to him. Nick stood there looking at her, not believing her. She became infuriated. She threw the pillow to the floor and turned around, abruptly and picked up the phone. She dialed Tracy's room and Tracy picked up the phone. "Hi. Did I wake you?" She asked Tracy. "Good." She turned around to look at Nick who had been staring at her derriere while she was on the phone. "Trace, you're partner here had a nightmare that you died. Would you please talk to him and set him straight." Nat handed him the phone, still not bothering to cover herself again.

Nick took the phone from Natalie, but his eyes never left hers, except to rake over her slightly swollen breast, over her beautifully curved hips and down at the auburn thatch between her legs. "Tracy?" He said as he suddenly moved closer, not allowing Natalie to move away. Natalie suddenly became aware of his close proximity and a blush covered her once again.

"Yeah, Nick, I'm fine. I told you that this morning. Get some sleep partner. Remember, you have a lot of explaining to do to me when I get out of here." She told him.

"Okay." Was all he managed to croak out and hand the phone back to Nat. She put the phone on the hook and looked at him, with her hands crossed over her breast.

"Well?" she asked him, trying to cover her embarrassment some.

"You smell, so wonderful, Nat?" He looked at her skin. It had a warm pink tinge to it.

"I think you should leave, Nick." She said pressing the palms of her hands on his chest to push him away. His hands came to her bare waist.

"I can't." He said pulling her closer. "I want to taste you, Natalie. I want to feel your body against mine." In a blink of an eye, he stood before her, naked. His hands cupped her face and brought her warm mouth to his.

"Please, don't." She whispered. He stopped and pulled her back so he could see her face. "I can't take another rejection from you, Nick. It would break my heart." She sobbed. He gently wiped her tears from her cheek and placed his fingers under her chin, to lift her mouth to his. Before she could manage to regain some dignity, Nick grabbed her with vampire speed and laid her across the bed. His body, lying on top of hers. His mouth was crushing hers in a searing kiss. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, holding them at the wrists. Natalie tried to struggle against him, but before she could say no, he was inside of her. Deep inside of her. She gasped in his mouth at the sensations his manhood was causing. Her slick walls tempted him further and he pushed till he was completely within her chamber. It was too late to deny him her love, there would be no going back. His free hand began to caress her. First her cheek, her throat, her breast, over her hips, against her thighs and then back up between them, to rest above the thatch, so that his thumb could torment her further. Suddenly he stopped, and began to pull away from her. Natalie took her cue and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place. He held her face in his hands, "No! No Natalie, please! I don't want to hurt you. Don't you understand?"

"Damn you, Nicolas, if you stop now, I swear to God, I will stake you myself." She pulled his mouth to hers. Nick could no longer fight her. He wanted her. He had to have her. And she responded to him. He pushed his hips back into her, his body bringing forth incredible sensations with each movement. He could feel the beast surging forth, but she was his and he would not yet relinquish her to the beast. "Ohh, my love, my heart, Nick, please don't stop!" She cried as he continued his erotic journey. Hips pressing forward, then retreating, then returning with a circular motion that pushed against her mound. Natalie pulled her knees further up as she felt the tightening in her lower body. He was bringing her towards her orgasm. "Please, Nick, come with me!" She whispered as she pulled his mouth to her throat. Thrusting harder into her, he reared his head back, cried out and thrust his fangs into the soft supple skin of her throat. She felt everything. His pain, his fear, his loathing of who he was. The moment he saw her, the great joy she had brought him, with just the touch of her hand. The scent of her, how it overwhelmed him that first day in the morgue. And her fearlessness, how it brought the beast to its knees. Every time he touched her, was a memory that he had stored up and cherished in his heart and she saw the pain it caused him to pretend to be nothing more than friends. She saw the love he held within his heart for her. It was all there. He loved her more than his own existence. And then it was gone. The overwhelming joy, the overwhelming desire, it was sated. The beast had been sated. And he was calmed by her love for him. He was sated by her body, by her very soul. A soul so full of love and light, that it warmed him, just to think about it. "My God, what have I done?" He said sitting up abruptly, still captured between her thighs, as she would not relinquish hold on him. "Natalie, I-I."

"Shhh… My love, my heart. We've done it, Nick. You made love to me." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. "You made love to me, Nick." She whispered as she brought his lips to hers. He held her as they both cried in joy. "You came to me as a man, and loved me."

"But the beast, Nat, he was there too." He said kissing her nose.

"And that's a problem because?" She said joking with him. He smiled at her and touched the side of her face. "The point is, Nick, you made love to me, you let the man love me, even if the beast had to have his just desserts, you were able to stop." She gently pushed his curls back off his forehead. "Do you know how very much I love you?"

He smiled at her as he took hold of her hand and laid both their hands between her breast. "I know very well how much you love me, Natalie. I know you, better than you know yourself, now. There is nothing you can hide from me, my love."

"Oh, and what exactly do you know?" She asked him.

Smiling, "Well, I know that you have quite a sexual appetite yourself." He devoured her mouth in a searing kiss that took her breath away. He began a new, as his manhood became so hard within her walls, she thought she would have burst.

She broke the kiss, as she cried out. "OH God!" she cried as he began to move within her once more. His fingers caressed her skin along the sides of her breast, over her ribs, down to her hips and over her thighs, till he pulled her thighs up, bringing her knees higher to penetrate her more deeply. Natalie cried out as her body began to contract around him. "Oh, God, oh GOD!" She cried as he pounded into her deeper and harder with each thrust of his hips. "Harder! Please Nick, HARDER!" The beast within him answered her pleas and began to thrust into her furiously. Her body felt as though it were on fire. The pit of her belly burned with desire. She thrust her hips up to meet him and was rewarded with a growl, low and menacing from his gut. His body pounded against hers and she welcomed his urgency.

Nick lay spooned against Natalie. The two small wounds on her neck were beginning to heal. He smiled as he held her and listened intensely to the beating of her heart. She was alive. They had made love, made sweet passionate love, and here she was, still alive. From the first taste of her blood, her nectar was filling his soul with love and such warmth it had brought tears to his eyes and great joy to his soul. She embraced him, completely. Embraced the man, as well as the vampire. She loved him unconditionally. 'Could he love her any less?' He thought to himself. She was the total sum of his existence from this moment on.

The End

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this. I know my take on the Last Knight is a far fetch from the reality of the show. But I could not just allow Nick and Nat to die. I've been searching for sometime for a place to publish this. I hope that it gets read and that Forever Knighties, enjoy it.

Kathleen Russell


End file.
